


【红蜂】我讨厌你（红蜘蛛x大黄蜂）

by eveningstar16



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveningstar16/pseuds/eveningstar16
Summary: * 说明：本文背景基于TAAO中，红成为赛博坦领袖，且只有他能看见BBB。* 别问作者他俩为什么能这样能那样，TF里发生的不可思议的事件还少嘛【望天.jpg】





	【红蜂】我讨厌你（红蜘蛛x大黄蜂）

**Author's Note:**

> * 说明：本文背景基于TAAO中，红成为赛博坦领袖，且只有他能看见BBB。
> 
> * 别问作者他俩为什么能这样能那样，TF里发生的不可思议的事件还少嘛【望天.jpg】

“我讨厌你。”

 

 

 

“我知道。”

 

 

 

良久，他在黑暗里轻声说。

 

 

大黄蜂知道，赛星领袖早已进入了深度充电状态，听不到他的话。

 

 

他蹑手蹑脚地走近正在充电的赛星领袖，生怕一不小心弄出动静将他惊醒——

 

 

哦，他在芯里嘲笑自己的愚蠢，他怎么会把他惊醒呢？从那次他们争执之后，他就...在红蜘蛛的世界里消失了。

 

 

“因为我本就是孤单一人！”在红蜘蛛吼出这句话后，他就意识到，有什么不对劲了。

 

 

是的，红蜘蛛看不到他了。

 

 

突如其来的，毫无缘由的。

 

 

而他同样声嘶力竭吼出的那句，“你不是还有我吗？！”他想，红蜘蛛多半，也没有听到吧。

 

 

他看着赛星领袖的表情从愤怒到惊愕，从惊愕到惊慌，从惊慌到失望，最后，飞行者只是轻轻地，发出了一声叹息。

 

 

而他近在咫尺，所以他清清楚楚地看到了，那故作冷漠的面容下，流露出来的，一闪而过的失落。

 

 

“红蜘蛛，你就是个自欺欺人的大傻瓜。”他在芯里想。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

大黄蜂静静地注视着充电床上那个机体。

 

 

是的。赛星领袖太累了。他需要休息。

 

 

战火暂时停息了，可战争带来的伤痕还在。动荡的政局，愤怒的暴徒，内忧未平，外患又起，每天让红蜘蛛烦芯的事情从来都是只多不少——看看一个塞时前被这位领袖愤怒地摔了一地的数据板就知道。

 

 

飞行者的机体前不久才抛光过，红白色的涂装崭新而又光洁。丝毫看不出来这机体的主人身上曾留下过多少战火的烧灼和伤痕。

 

 

身上的伤痕能够去除，那，火种上的呢？

 

 

他很清楚，这机体上曾留下过的许多伤痕也是来自他的博派同伴——或许也包括他自己。而在这个机体的主人手中熄灭的火种，远比他能想象的，还要多。

 

 

但他更加清楚的是，如今，他们齐心协力，远比各自为战，要强大得多。[1]*

 

 

 

 

 

 

从霸天虎的军事指挥官，到赛博坦领袖，从战士，到政治家。

 

 

这样身份和角色的转换，红蜘蛛看上去是驾轻就熟。

 

 

但大黄蜂知道，并非如此。

 

 

只有他知道，红蜘蛛一个人在办公室里度过了多少个漆黑无边的长夜，又有多少个天色微亮的黎明，他在满桌的数据板和无数个找他的加急通讯中醒来。

 

 

那份责任，在他肩上。

 

 

他一直都知道。

 

 

虽然，红蜘蛛从来没有承认过。

 

 

 

 

但，大黄蜂知道。

 

 

他就是知道。

 

 

 

 

无数个清晨，他站在红蜘蛛的身侧，和他一起看着主恒星冉冉升起，俯瞰脚下的万象城池。

 

 

赛星领袖总是眉头紧锁着，他在想些什么呢？

 

 

尽管他们相隔不过一尺，他却觉得好像离他隔了无数个银河。

 

 

很多个深夜，他走进红蜘蛛的办公室的时候，看到的都是赛星领袖站在落地窗前的背影。

 

 

就那么孤零零的站在那里。好像脚下的万座城池与车马喧嚣都与他无关。

 

 

黑丝绒一般的夜空的背景下，他伫立的身形就像一颗星辰。

 

 

孤单的、灿烂的，那么近，却又那么远的星辰。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

这时，红蜘蛛翻了个身，这下他们靠得更近了，飞行者漂亮的机翼优雅地叠在身后，两人的面甲靠的格外地近，他几乎能感觉到深长安稳的置换气体一下下拂在自己颈部的管线处。

 

 

仿佛一根无形又柔软的羽毛，在他的火种深处拂动。

 

 

一下。

 

 

又一下。

 

 

有什么情愫，正隐隐要冒出头。

 

 

 

 

 

 

火种中没来由地升起一种悸动，让他忍不住想要去触碰那张面甲。

 

 

大黄蜂伸出了手......

 

 

却又堪堪停在了距离对方面甲几公分的地方。

 

 

不，不行，会把他弄醒的。他在芯中暗道，同时，他听见自己的火种怦怦直跳——虽然他觉得现在的自己不应该具备这种能力。毕竟，从各种意义上，他已经在这个世界“消失”了，不是吗？

 

 

他最终，还是有些悻悻地收回手。

 

 

 

 

 

 

是从什么时候开始，自己对他的感觉与以往不同了呢？

 

 

是在内战告一段落之后吗？

 

 

是在他当上赛博坦民选领袖之后吗？

 

 

是第一次见到这个不可一世的统治者失态的样子之后吗？

 

 

是在严肃的法庭上，这位统治者却偷偷给自己讲笑话听的时候吗？

 

 

是在那场战斗后，他向自己真心实意地展颜一笑的时候吗？

 

 

 

 

 

 

大黄蜂凝视着那熟悉的面容，数百万年间，他无数次地凝视过这张面甲。在法庭，在朝堂，更多的回忆是在战场上。

 

他见过他的暴行，也见过他的怜悯。他见过他的强大，也见过他的脆弱。他见过他的冷酷，也见过他的温柔。他见过他被千夫所指，也见过他的孤注一掷。他见过他的喜悦，也见过他的恐惧。他见过他的狠绝，也见过他的犹豫。他见过他的深谋远虑，也见过他偶尔显露出来的孩子气。

 

 

“我一定要赢。”那一天，红蜘蛛的光镜深深地望着他，“我会让这里变得更好。”

 

 

那样年轻、热忱又坚定的光芒啊。

 

 

纵然一直以来，在大部分人眼中，红蜘蛛就是个极善伪装的野心家，他会穷尽他的言辞来达到他的目的。“不要轻信红蜘蛛。”他的同伴们常说。

 

 

可在那一刻，大黄蜂没来由地觉得，

 

 

自己，看到了他的真芯。

 

 

 

 

 

这实在太匪夷所思了。大黄蜂想。

 

 

他是威震天的副官。他是擎天柱的副官。

 

 

他是狂派的军官。他是博派的战士。

 

 

他是飞行单位。他是地面单位。

 

 

他是制导天空的seeker。他是小巧灵活的节能车型。

 

 

他们从外在到内在，从派别到标志，他们甚至连被铸造的方式，都不一样。

 

 

数百万年来，他们走着截然不同的道路，过着完全迥异的人生。

 

 

可这一刻，他们似乎又没有什么不同。

 

 

 

 

 

他再一次凝视那张陌生又熟悉的面甲。

 

睡梦中的红蜘蛛好像突然一下子敛去了所有的锋芒。大黄蜂突然觉得，红蜘蛛那张向来孤傲冷漠的面甲下，隐藏了更多、更深的东西。

 

 

他有些恍惚。

 

 

记忆中无数关于红蜘蛛的片段逆着时光扑面而来，昏暗中，那孤傲又青涩的面容，紧闭的光镜，与早已消失在岁月中的那些画面悄然重合。

 

 

 

 

自己对他又是怎样的存在呢？

 

 

自己对他来说，是威震天那样...不不，当然不是。

 

 

那是惊天雷、闹翻天那样的存在吗？

 

 

是铁鹰那样的存在吗？

 

 

是声波、震荡波那样的存在吗？

 

 

自己对他来说，和其他的汽车人，有什么区别吗？

 

 

 

 

 

 

他突然有些苦恼，自己和红蜘蛛的关系，怎么定义呢？

 

 

是宿敌吗？那是过去的事了。

 

 

是战友吗？当然也不是。

 

 

那是...同伴吗？

 

 

那是...朋友吗？

 

 

或者...是...

 

 

有个在他芯底蛰伏了很久的词。

 

 

转瞬即逝。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

大黄蜂鬼使神差地伏下身，将音频接收器贴在了靠近红蜘蛛座舱的位置。

 

 

他紧张地几乎连置换都不敢了。我一定是昏了头了，他想。

 

 

还好，赛星领袖仍在深度充电中，完全没有醒来的意思。

 

 

意识到这一点，大黄蜂胆子大了起来，向红蜘蛛又贴近了一点。

 

 

我想听一听...你的疲惫和恐惧。

 

 

音频接收器旁，传来红蜘蛛稳定的火种跳动的声音。

 

 

大黄蜂忍不住闭上了光镜。

 

 

我想...

 

 

我想...

 

 

 

 

我想亲吻你，倔强到极限的芯。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

大黄蜂一直觉得，红蜘蛛最不可思议的一个特点，就是他总能让人吃惊。

 

 

选举的那天晚上，他再一次让所有人大吃一惊。

 

 

红蜘蛛站在那里一字一句地念出认罪的自白的时候，他就站在他的身侧。

 

 

他读不出飞行者面甲上的表情。

 

 

但，这是他所见过最震撼人心的英雄之举。

 

 

 

 

 

“人们给了我许多代号，”隔着监狱的栏杆，曾经的赛星领袖倚着墙坐着，疲惫的面甲上带着淡淡的笑意道，“英雄——从来都不是其中之一。”

 

 

“但我知道你是谁。”他穿过栏杆走向对方，在飞行者一面甲的愕然中，小黄人单膝跪下来，不管不顾地——拥抱了他。

 

 

良久，他听到头顶传来一声叹息。红蜘蛛的双手环过他的腰，将头雕靠在了他颈侧的位置。

 

 

而在对面牢房里的霸天虎们看来，没有什么比这一幕更诡异了。

 

 

“红蜘蛛在干什么？”

 

 

“我看他是真的疯了”

 

 

“我看也是，不然他认什么罪啊。”

 

 

“昨天还是赛星领袖，今天就做了阶下囚，怪不得疯得更严重了...唉...”

 

 

“你别听他们说的...”大黄蜂小声说，虽然说什么似乎都没什么意义了，但他还是希望能够尽量再给他一些安慰，哪怕一点也好...

 

 

“嘘——”飞行者打断了他，随后他听见对方有些闷闷的声音，“我也觉得我真是疯了。”

 

 

为什么？大黄蜂并没来得及问出口。

 

 

因为飞行者偏过头，在他的侧脸上，落下了一个温柔的吻。

 

 

 

 

 

 

大黄蜂曾经觉得，红蜘蛛不屑于“英雄”这个词，在曾经漫长的内战中，红蜘蛛曾经不止一次用这个词讽刺过博派，尤其是在地球上的时候。

 

 

可他有时做的事情，却往往又好像和他表露出来的背道而驰。

 

 

有时候，他看起来似乎希望全世界的目光都落在他身上。

 

 

有时候，他又好像不在意哪怕明天所有人都将他遗忘。

 

 

 

 

他忽然觉得，他好像从来没有了解过红蜘蛛。

 

 

又好像，一直都很了解他。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

关于“英雄”这个词，上一次他们提起，还是在赛博坦内外交困的存亡之际。

 

 

“风刃是个真正的英雄，”他偏过头望着红蜘蛛，试图劝服他放下成见与猜疑，“她在为你的星球赌上性命...”

 

 

“但这样就太遗憾了，”赛星领袖幽幽地打断了他的话，那双红宝石般的光镜的目光仿佛穿越了显示屏，到达了某个虚空的地方，“真正的英雄啊，最后总是会牺牲。”

 

 

 

 

真正的英雄啊，最后总是会牺牲。

 

 

那时，他还不明白这句话的意义。

 

 

他并不知道，那个人芯里是如何千回百转，最终才说出了这句话。

 

 

他也不知道，那个人那时已暗暗地，下定了怎样的决心。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“你是个英雄，你知道吧？”大黄蜂对红蜘蛛说，“是你拯救了宇宙...”

 

 

“没人这么想。”飞行者不以为意地摇摇头。

 

 

“哎呦——”大黄蜂歪着头观察着他的表情，“功劳都记在擎天柱身上了，你嫉妒了？”

 

 

“开什么玩笑？我？嫉妒？”对方翻着光镜。

 

 

“得了吧，你就是口嫌体正直！”

 

 

“口什么直？”

 

 

“地球词汇，不懂算了。”

 

 

“哼，随你怎么说。”对方抱着手臂，“人们会想起我的，有此足矣，我别无所求。”

 

 

人们想不起来也不要紧，有你这个小家伙让我天天烦，就行了。

 

 

 

什么才是真正的死亡呢？机体的销毁不等于死亡，火种的熄灭不等于死亡。只要这世界上还有一个人记得你，在意你，你就没有离开。

 

 

而与你相伴的每一分，每一秒，都比黄金和星辰更加闪耀。

 

 

 

“真的？你别无所求？”大黄蜂一面甲“我才不信”的模样。

 

 

“也不全是无所求，”飞行者狡黠地眨眨光镜，“比如现在，我就有一件事非常想做。”

 

 

“什么？”

 

 

火热的金属舌进入大黄蜂口中的时候他一瞬间有些发怔，可很快，飞行者的强势主导就让他无暇再多想。红蜘蛛富有技巧地扫过他口腔内部，舔舐着敏感的节点，炙热的软舌纠缠在一起辗转厮磨，大黄蜂的电解液不知不觉溢出了唇角，流到了脖颈的管线上，反射着晶莹的光泽。

 

 

听到大黄蜂的冷却扇“嗡”地一声打开了，红蜘蛛才放开他，唇齿分离的时候，飞行者还不怀好意地在那小巧的唇瓣上微微用力咬了一口，引来大黄蜂一声惊叫，和半羞半气的怒视。

 

 

“干嘛这么看着我啊，”红蜘蛛伸手在大黄蜂气得鼓鼓的面甲上捏了一把，“怎么，这不也是你一直想要的吗？”

 

 

“什么？我想要？我才没有！”

 

 

啊，他气鼓鼓的样子真可爱，飞行者饶有兴味地想，和他过去一本正经地指导自己这样那样的模样简直判若两机，以后一定要多多发掘他另外的样子...

 

 

 

 

而幸运的是，他们啊，还有的是时间。

 

 

 

 

“哦？你不想要？那那天是谁趴在我胸口叽里咕噜地自言自语来着？我他渣可是在黑暗里等了你两个多塞时，你这小家伙真是...”

 

 

“你你你...你那时醒了？”大黄蜂都有些结巴了，面甲也不由得热起来。啊，他真希望自己现在可以像“鬼魂”一样一秒消失...可对方环住他的那双坚实有力的手臂已无声地告诉他——

 

 

哪都别想逃。

 

 

他听见红蜘蛛在他头顶的笑声，连带着座舱都在轻颤，“要不是怕吓到你你又跟我玩失踪...我早就...”红蜘蛛一只手沿着大黄蜂的后背装甲下移，手指游走到装甲接合处的缝隙，灵巧地滑了进去爱抚着小黄车内部精密的管线。

 

 

大黄蜂忍不住从发声器中溢出一丝喘息。他的引擎低声轰鸣着高速运转，下腹某个不知名的部位也开始不正常的高热起来......

 

 

“你刚怎么说的，口嫌体正直？”飞行者一只手指挑起他的下巴，光镜里满是恶作剧一般的笑意，“我可先提醒你，即使你希望我现在就和你拆一发，在别人看上去，你可能会被认为是在自拆哦...”

 

 

“你...你...我...我...”大黄蜂又羞赧又气急，半天才堪堪憋出一句，

 

 

“红蜘蛛，我...我讨厌你！”

 

 

Seeker笑了起来，“我知道。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

我讨厌你。

 

 

我知道。

 

 

这是只属于他们的啊，独一无二的浪漫情话。

 

 

 

 

 

 

主恒星渐渐落下去了，金色的余晖照在比肩而立的两个剪影上——当然了，别人眼中，只是一个黄色的小个子在那里独自站着罢了。

 

 

可是，那又有什么关系呢？

 

 

 

你会回来。

 

 

而我会等。

 

 

 

 

 

END

 

 

[1]*齐心协力，远比各自为战，要强大得多 来自擎天柱年刊 大黄蜂语


End file.
